


The cat and the mouse

by ConsultingPsychopath



Category: Tom and Jerry (MGM/Hanna-Barbera)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingPsychopath/pseuds/ConsultingPsychopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of a cat and mouse</p>
            </blockquote>





	The cat and the mouse

There once was a cat and a mouse. The two nearly matched intelligence, yet the mouse was smarter due to the cat being old. There names were Tom and Jerry. The two had many adventures and could have been best friends if it wasn't for the nature of their relationship. Which was too say that Tom was an old cat trying to defend his land that Jerry kept invading. While Jerry was a twisted psychopath who enjoyed torturing cats. Suffice to say the relationship did not work well yet TV producers decided that portraying their relationship is a funny thing to do. TV producers are twisted psychopaths too. 

 

The End


End file.
